brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Mandarin
Marvel |Accessories= Gun Cape |Variations= Robes Robeless |Years = 2013, 2016 |Appearances = 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack 76008 Iron Man vs. The Mandarin: Ultimate Showdown }} The Mandarin is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure released in 2013. Description Robes The Mandarin has a combed back hair piece and a beard, both in black. His face is depicted to be serious and is printed with black eyebrows, cheek bones, and lines to give the face shape and he has a second face with his facial features bent into an angry expression. He also features a earth green cape (which is also used by Loki) and the torso and arms are earth green with light nougat hands. The Mandarin's torso is printed with his earth green robes that have gold embroidery, an earth green and olive green undershirt, and an silver circle design to represent the Ten Rings insignia is printed underneath the beard. There is back printing depicting the back of the collar and creases in the robes.The robe printing continues onto the olive green legs, which depict the robes and undershirt going onto the legs. Robeless This variant has the same hair, beard, and double sided face as the other variant. His torso is earth green with light nougat arms and hands. The torso is printed with an earth green vest with pockets and yellow diagonal strips, his belt, a sand green undervest, and an olive green and gold lined scarf printed is underneath the beard. This variant has back printing representing the back of the belt, the creases of the back of the vest, and a little bit of the scarf poking through at the top. He has plain olive green legs. Background Comics The Mandarin is the child of British and Mongolian aristocrats, both of whom died while he was a small boy. Being extremely vain, the Mandarin squandered every last penny of his inheritance training himself in science, military tactics, and mystic martial arts. This bankrupted his family's estate, resulting in Mandarin becoming a homeless wanderer. Blaming the world for his misfortune rather than his own vanity and short-sightedness, Mandarin sought out a method of vengeance on civilization. The Mandarin eventually discovered an alien ship belonging to the dragon-like Makluans. The Mandarin looted the technology within, including taking ten energy-blasting rings and using them as his personal weapons. In his endless war on civilization, the Mandarin has clashed with Iron Man many times. After losing his hands, the radiation of the rings regenerated them as dragon-like claws. After this, he grew delusional that the rings were magic and he had to get rid of the "impure" technology and return the world to the glory of ancient China. He managed to do so with a device called the Heart of Darkness, but he was infected with a techno-virus that made him victim of the same Heart of Darkness. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Mandarin was an international terrorist and claimed leader of the terrorist group; the Ten Rings (who had captured and held Tony Stark hostage in a cave, until he built the Mark 1 and broke free and also helped Ivan Vanko with his revenge on Stark). He possessed ten rings, which were the symbols and namesakes of his group. His nationality was unknown, due to the fact he surrounded himself in secrecy, as he used many other warrior motifs and symbols and twisted them for his own use, such as Asian royal robes, a terrorist beard, samurai hair, a Captain America shield tattoo with the "A" for "anarchy" in the middle instead of star on the back of his neck, and a gun ammunition shirt. He studied South American insurgency tactics and Sun Tzu and other ancient warfare tactics. He surrounded himself with Chinese iconography, dragons, and the symbols of warlords. He was a field officer at one point. He had a hatred of America and used it to unify his group, who also had a hatred of America. He attacked the TCL Chinese Theater in which Happy Hogan was severely injured, prompting Tony to challenge the Mandarin to a fight using the media. Mandarin had Savin destroy Tony's mansion. With Harley's help,Tony discovered Mandarin's base and infiltrated it using a variety of homemade weapons. He found the Mandarin in his bedroom, where it was revealed that the Mandarin was just an English stage actor named Trevor Slattery that Aldrich Killian had hired to cover his evil schemes and had bribed him with as many drugs and women that he wanted, as long as he stayed in the mansion until another video needed to be made, and was oblivious to acts of the Mandarin. During the final fight, Killian revealed he was the real Mandarin mastermind. After Killian's death, Slattery was apprehended for assisting in Killian's plans. Slattery was later approached in prison by a man who claimed to want to know Trevor's story, however at the end of their meeting, the man revealed he was a Ten Rings operative sent by the real Mandarin. The man informed Trevor that the Mandarin wasn't pleased with him and wanted revenge. LEGO.com Description Notes * In Iron Man 3, he is played by Sir Ben Kingsley, who also played Nizam in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. * On the box art for 76008 Iron Man vs. The Mandarin: Ultimate Showdown he is shown with a shorter new moulded beard. Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Appearances * 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack * 76008 Iron Man vs. The Mandarin: Ultimate Showdown Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel's Avengers Mini-Movie Appearances * Maximum Overload Gallery Mandarinx2.jpg| Comics and Movie Mandarin_Variation_1-2.jpg|Robed variation; beard and hair removed Mandarin_Variation_1_Front_Printing.jpg|Robeless variation; beard and hair removed Pic1CDC75F621C4FA5D7B682D2FC1E84642.png|CGI cgi_slattery.png|Another CGI Mandarin_Variation_2.jpg|Robed variation Mandarin_Variation_1.jpg|Robeless variation Mandarin_Variation_2_Back.jpg|The robed variation's back printing The Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Screen shot 2013-11-06 at 6.16.24 AM.png Category:Mar [[Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013